Opinions and or Tips on Champions
by KattyDirectioner
Summary: I'm just stating my opinions on some champions along with some tips and possibly counter-strategies on each champion. Only a few considering I don't see some champions often.
1. Ahri

**_So I'll just be telling my opinions/tips of each champ in alphabetical_****_ order. I'll be noting that I'm kinda of a noob so tips might not be so helpful but I'll try anyways._**

* * *

Ahri

Moves: Her Q(Orb or Deception) takes a shit-load of damage because of the true damage the skill does as it comes back to you. Her W(Fox-Fire) can do a lot

of damage and to make it more annoying, it prioritizes the enemy(meaning it only hits the enemy champion if they're any around). Her E(Charm) can be

annoying if you get hit. Your unable to move around for 2.5 seconds while going towards Ahri while she does her combo at you. Her R(Spirit Dash) throws

essence while running away is...what you call it...uh...messed up, I guess. The magic that she throws out hits the enemy champs near by giving her a double or

triple kill and can run away.

My Thought: Even though her difficulty level is high, she is fun to play with but hard to master. So I rather play or with Ahri rather than go agaisnt it due to her

stupid ult and everyone knows APC do a shit-load of damage to your health bar, even if your tanky. Even thought I'm female, I think Ahri is pretty but my bro

disagrees because she's a fox. A lot of people think she's pretty but it creeps me out when I'm in a game and someone says Ahri is sexy or something like that.

So Ahri is a great champ but not that many people use her but be careful if your up against her, especially when your Teemo. I heard from many Teemo players

that Ahri is a nightmare because of charm so I wish you luck in game.

Items: Well because Ahri is an AP carry, you buy the items that gives you many AP such as Rabadon's Deathcap and such. It would be helpful if you can buy

items that also give you health or armor such as Zhonya's Hourglass or Rylai's Crystal Scepter. So try to get as much AP as possible that can also help in game

like health and such.

Counter-Strategies: Well like I said, I never actually played against her but the main thing is to dodge her E. If you avoid it, she can't pull off her combo unless

she ults which is less likely. When you're laning against her, she will harass you with her q hich can do a lot of damage considering it does true damage so

watch out for it. Keep your distance, dodge her E/Q, and you'll be fine but watch out for her attacks in mid or late game. It's not much but that's all I

can give you.


	2. Akali

_Akali_

Akali is one of the bitchiest champion in my opinion. I played with her sometimes but i never lane with her because she goes mid. I sometimes against and it

really annoying how she kills me so fast when i play as Ashe.

becuase of her stupid abilities.

Her moves: I don't own her but I can tell she's annoying through experience. Her W(Twilight Shroud) throws a smoke bomb making her not visible inside the

circle. If you get caught in the smoke, you are slow, she can catch up to you but you can escape the circle depending on how deep you are in the circle.

Careful of her Q(Mark of the Assassin) It can do a lot of damage if you get hit by it. It also leaves a blade on top of you making her melee attacks

stronger(surprisingly similiar to Katarina's Q) Her E(Crescent Slash) does tons of damage if you get strike by her Q. It may be enough to kill you not to mention

her ult R(Shadow Dance)

My thoughts: So overall, I do not enjoy playing against her. It's a 99.9% chance that my team will win(I know I'm exaggerating) I always end up dying

becuase of her attacks and due to me playing as ADC often meaning I can die easily due to low health and no armor. Because of this, I really think she's

bitchy but it's also my fault due to my bad gameplay a while back. Still, I really hold a grudge against her and her stupid knives or whatever it is.

Items: She goes AP so buy any AP items that help a lot in game like Hextech Gunblade or Haunting Guise. If your losing, buy GA(Guardian's Angel) so you can

revive and kill enemy champ if they're low.

Counter-strategies: Here's what I can think of. If you going ADC, stay behind your tanks to avoid any damage as possible. ADC don't have much health but

they give out a lot of damage in their basic or auto-attack. If your going AP, stay behind your minions so she can't hit you with her Q but as a reminder, she

can get rid of your minions with her Q. So try to farm and hit her with your auto-attack or abilities when you have the chance and then run away. Don't forget

that AP can do a lot of damage and you sometimes have armor and a lot of health. Don't worry, her Q doesnt do that much damage in early game but watch

out in mid or late game. If you have the chance you all your abilities and Ignite to kill her. Those opportunities will be open a lot depending how how well you

play your champ. Akali may go top so do the same thing like mid but make sure you have a good build because she can run away with her W and will be tanky.

I know this information isn't helpful but that's all I got. Oh, and put vision wards in bushes in case she's hiding in the bush getting ready to gank.


End file.
